Loner
by Chibi Ruka
Summary: Amon has always been a loner. He stood alone…until she came into his life. Spoilers up to episode 15.


**Loner**  
By Robin x Amon  
Rated G

Summary: Amon has always been a loner. He stood alone…until she came into his life. Spoilers up to episode 15. 

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies. Witch Hunter Robin and all the characters therein belong to Sunrise and Bandai. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. 

Any questions, comments, constructive criticism, etc. may be sent to robin@sakuranet.net. 

______________________

He ran through the street, Orbo gun in hand, his Orbo pendant thumping heavily against his chest. He felt a rush run through him…the rush he always felt in the midst of a hunt. His senses were sharpened. He could hear the dripping of water in the alleyway he was running through. He could smell the dampness in the air from the recent rain. He felt the whisper of cold air blowing across his face and through his hair. 

_"The witch just turned onto 120th street."_ Michael's voice sounded through the headset firmly attached to Amon's ear. The dark hunter said nothing. Michael and the others would know he was in pursuit. 

He rounded a corner, leveling his gun and rolling as an object sailed over his head. Amon's roll finished with him on one knee, his other foot stabilizing him. The witch panicked, using his telekinetic powers to attempt to push Amon away. His Orbo glowed brightly. With the faintest smirk on his face, the Hunter pulled the trigger three times, sending three Orbo-laced bullets sailing at the startled witch. All three hit their mark, leaving the witch in a crumpled heap on the ground. 

"Michael, call Factory," Amon said to the receiver in his headset. 

______________________

That was how his hunts had gone after Kate died. Always working alone. Karasuma and Sakaki knew he was capable. Amon had a good head on his shoulders. Of all of them, he was the best strategist, and the best hunter. He didn't need anyone to help him. He didn't need a partner, and that was why Doujima usually stayed behind at the office or went home while the others were on a hunt, if she had bothered to come at all. 

He was a loner. 

However, everything was turned upside down when she arrived. The ginger-haired hunter with piercing green eyes that seemed to bore into him whenever she turned her gaze upon him. The perpetually thoughtful look that always graced her soft features. 

At first, he just ignored her, thinking nothing would change. He knew her powers could be useful on hunts, but the way she used them was sure to come and bite them all in the ass someday. So he had her stay behind while the others worked. 

Every time he saw her, he saw the longing in her eyes. She wanted to be part of the team. She wanted to do her part. He could tell as much from the look in her expressive eyes. The way she seemed to pout slightly when he told her to stay behind. 

He hadn't known what possessed him to buy the glasses for her. He went out of his way to do something for her. This, he had never done. He had even gone out of his way to take her to get her eyes checked, to help her improve so he could make use of those handy powers of hers. 

And gradually, she began creeping through his barriers. 

He hadn't even realized it at first. She had become a perpetual presence. She was always by his side during missions. He had realized that she provided good insight, and she really was as good a hunter as her SOLOMON record said she was. 

But that wasn't all. 

He began thinking about her. Even when he was alone, sometimes his thoughts would turn to his young partner. He didn't understand why she should be different from anyone else…but she was. Her presence was never intrusive. Sometimes, when they drove together to the site of a hunt, he would have forgotten she was sitting in the back seat, if he couldn't see her in the rearview mirror. 

Gradually, she burrowed deeper. He thought of her more than was healthy…she invaded his dreams. She wouldn't leave him alone. While he convinced himself that he didn't like her constant presence in his life, something inside him knew that he cared for her. 

When he received his order from Zaizen not to interfere in her hunt, he thought it would be a simple matter. He led her into their trap without a second thought, but something in his heart ached with the knowledge that he was helping them. He even cleaned up their mess, denied hearing gunfire, everything he had been told to do, but he knew it was wrong. 

He had observed her at home. Standing outside with her hair blowing in the breeze. Even though he had been so far away, he had seen her, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to obey his orders. She might have been a witch, but he didn't think about her that way. SOLOMON had claimed that her powers were too dangerous. Amon had seen her incinerate someone before his very eyes, but he knew she did that to protect him and herself. 

That's what forced him to come. That's why he helped her. He knew he was disobeying orders. He knew he had gotten Touko involved, but he found that he didn't care. He had found himself standing in front of her in her apartment building, and he caught her when she blacked out. He had taken her back to the office, and he took that beating from Zaizen…because he knew he had to. 

He helped her escape Ravens Flat, helped her find a place to hide out until he came for her. He had touched her face tenderly before he left her, nearly panicking when she refused to leave without him. Somewhere deep in his heart, he had been touched that she cared about him this much with little to nothing in return. 

Now, no matter how much he might want to deny it, he knew he couldn't. He was no longer a loner. They were connected. 

And he found that he liked it. 

-Owari- 

**Author's Note:** This is kind of my take on the feelings Amon has for Robin. I know they're there! Hehe He's just good at hiding it. Anyway, I was inspired with this one. I wrote it in all of fifteen minutes. This pretty much goes up to episode 15. Sometime, I'll write something that focuses more around the events of episode 23, where he comes to hunt her. That should be interesting, ne? 


End file.
